In shifting assemblies for variable speed transmissions comprising a central shifting shaft, various components of the transmission are used to generate selection and shifting forces. The components serve, especially to support the driver of the vehicle, in guiding the shifting lever into the shift gates according to the gearshift pattern, while preventing damage to the components of the transmission with the support. The driver of the vehicle needs to develop a feeling for which shift gate the shifting lever is in. In this, special attention should be paid to the transition to those shift gates in which particularly small gear ratio reductions or step-ups are made or in which the reverse gear is engaged. If too small a gear ratio reduction or step-up were made or if reverse gear were engaged without the vehicle conditions allowing this, specifically if the speed of the vehicle was too great at the time the reverse in the direction of travel was made when the vehicle was not at rest, then the shifting assembly, especially its synchronized mechanisms, would suffer damage.
From EP 0 479 876 B1, a selector rocker designed as a lever at the hub of which the selector or shifting shaft is realized via roller bodies that engage in axially extending guide grooves of the hub such that the components have a non-rotatable and axially displaceable design, can be swivelled from its neutral position to a selected position against the force of at least one spring element that is affixed to the housing. The mounting of the selector rocker that is designed as a lever on the selector or shifting shaft is a very costly design. Reductions in the diameter dimensions of the selector or shifting shaft must be made in order to accommodate the roller bodies, which can result in an impairment of the stability of the assembly.
The object of the invention is to disclose a shifting assembly that will eliminate the disadvantages of the state of the art.